Behind the Mask
by AngelDemonSakura
Summary: People are only human. They fear what they don't understand, and refuse to understand what they fear. The recipients of this treatment often turn cold and bitter... but one small glimpse into the light could brighten their world forever. And all it takes is an outstretched hand. Unfortunately such things are rare, and many are left to wander in the dark... but what if that changed?
1. The Shut Out

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The morning was bright and crisp with autumn air as the high school courtyard filled with students. Their tired and cheery voices filled the air as the beginning of the school day approached. Teenagers met with friends and discussed what they did that weekend, but the loud voices were soon replaced with hushed whispers.

Most people found it safest to enter the school building, but a few remained with their eyes "discreetly" planted on the approaching figure.

Said figure was a girl who looked to be 15 or so, wearing all black. As the weather was becoming chilly, she wore a thick unzipped hoodie over a black tee with mesh sleeves starting above the chest. Her baggy cargo pants bounced around her platformed combat boots.

The thing that stood out the most, however, was her bright cotton-candy pink hair that stuck out from under her hood. It was cut short and choppy, yet spiked out which added to the gloom of her clothes.

The girl's head hung low, obstructing her eyes from view, as she readjusted the position of her black backpack strap on her shoulder.

Said girl ignored the looks sent her way as she effortlessly passed through the crowds and into her class, just as the bell rang.

I dropped my backpack and sat in my desk at the second to the back, second to last column seat. I unzipped my backpack and began taking out my materials for the class as the other students began to enter. Most looked at me warily before sitting in their seats, while others pretended that I didn't exist. I preferred it the second way. But still, I ignored them and instead decided to focus on the task at hand.

Pencil case, English textbook, English notebook, last night's homework, yep that's everything.

I nod to myself and open my notebook, reviewing yesterday's notes when I hear snickering over to my right. Knowing it's _them_, I stay quiet and keep reviewing my notes. Then I hear an annoying high-pitched squeal from my right and decide I've had enough.

I glance up from under my hood, my head still facing down, and see that Mr. Popular has arrived.

I sigh, _'Great, now I'll never be able to finish reviewing.'_

Instead, I flip through my homework and see that I've skipped a problem. Reading over the question again, I see that I just couldn't find the word in my outdated dictionary.

'_Tch, dictionaries are so damn expensive. But I guess I'll have to buy a new one anyways.'_ I think with dismay.

Not wanting to leave the problem blank, I turn around to borrow a dictionary.

"Shikamaru…" I growl once I see that he's already asleep.

Instead of being nice and asking someone else, I grab his ponytail, lift his head, and slam in back down on the desk. His cursing tells me he's awake.

"Shikamaru, I need your dictionary." I say simply in my monotone voice.

He looks at me for a second before muttering, "Troublesome…" and pulling out his new and unused dictionary, then handing it to me.

My eyebrow twitches in exasperation. How come I have an old and worn hand-me-down dictionary from my boss, while his is brand new. It's the middle of the year, how does it still have the price sticker in mint condition?

Regardless, I take it and flip to find the word I was looking for. After writing it down, I turn around and slam it back on his sleeping head, effectively waking his ass up.

"Troublesome…" he muttered before going back to sleep, the dictionary still on his head.

I glare at him and turn around when Kakashi-sensei comes through the sliding door, his porn still in his face. Looking at the clock, he's thirty minutes late.

It's strange actually, how my school is a mix of American and Japanese culture, even though we live in Japan. The school's architecture and lunch are completely Japanese, but even though it's a private school, and the best in the country at that, we're allowed to wear what we want, how we want. The classes are also strange. The class arrangements and materials are Japanese style with everyone staying in the same classroom all day, but certain students are allowed to go to different classrooms for certain classes. Students like me, who take a more advanced level of math and science, are an example of such a condition.

When my name comes up for roll call, Kakashi-sensei simply writes me down as present, even though I didn't say anything.

"Why didn't she have to say anything?" came the horrible screeching voice of Karin, one of _them_. _They_ are a group of girls who live to make me miserable. I'm actually upset that my ex-best friend Ino is one of them.

"Most of you are quiet, Sakura must be here." He stated casually. Another thing about Kakashi-sensei other than his constant tardiness and addiction to Icha Icha Paradise, is that he calls everyone by their first names. In fact, he's probably the most personal teacher in the school, even though he's completely unreliable most of the time.

"Hmph, whatever." Karin says before sitting back in her seat and ogling at Mr. Popular, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha and I have a healthy relationship from my point of view. He ignores my existence and I think he's a dick. Yep, very healthy.

I glance over from beneath my hood at Hinata Hyuuga, who sits two rows away from me, as her name is called. No, the seats aren't in alphabetical order. Her response is a meek "Present," which makes Kakashi look up to double check if she's really there.

Poor girl is shy and gets almost as much shit as I do, but she can't stick up for herself like I do.

Once role call is finished, I open my pencil case for the lesson and am pissed to find that it's empty. Pencils, erasers, lead, all gone. I turn toward _them_ and see Karin smirking at me while holding my pencils.

I growl and move to get up when a hand reaches over and places a gray pencil case on my desk. I look behind me to see Shikamaru looking at me from his lying position before closing his eyes again. I stare blankly at him before turning back around and opening his case. It was filled with expensive pencils, pens, erasers, sharpeners, lead, and highlighters.

My eye twitched as I took out a mechanical pencil and began working on my notes. From the corner of my eye, I see Karin pouting and glaring at both me and Shikamaru. In the seat in front of Karin, I see Ino staring at him in disbelief. I put my attention back onto my notes, but can't help but think of a way to repay him.

Shikamaru is one of the only people in the entire school who treats me normally. Granted, I'd rather have him ignore me, but it still felt nice to be-

I shake my head, it's better for me to be alone. Better for everyone.

With that as my mantra, I complete my notes and get up as the bell rings.

With Kakashi-sensei gone, I walk over to _them_ and hold out my hand. Karin just feigns innocence and confusion, poorly, and asks, "Is something wrong with your hand?"

She was wearing the typical rich, slutty garb: white V-neck designer sleeveless top that showed full cleavage and ended right below her breasts, designer blue miniskirt that practically showed her ass, a garter belt connecting to white see-through thigh-hi's, knee-high stiletto blue boots, and a very unpractical white trench coat hanging off her chair. Her hair was a mess of red: spiked on one side, straight on the other, and reaching the tips of her breasts.

I increase my glare and step forward. The bitch smiles cockily at me and stands firm, but the widening of her eyes and slight lean backwards tell me she's afraid.

"O-Oh, you want something from me? Maybe these?" she says while taking out my materials and holding them over my head where I can't reach them because of my height.

"They're right here, aren't you going to get them?" she taunts with a smirk.

I just glare blankly at her, still as a statue. She sweat drops as I continue staring her down. Finally, Ino come up to Karin and says in her snotty voice,

"Come on, just give them to her so the freak will leave."

Karin just hmph's and drops them before turning around with a smirk. With my quick reflexes, I catch them all with no extra effort and walk back to my seat.

"You just have to cause trouble," drawls a voice from behind me.

I turn around to find Shikamaru staring at me through his droopy black eyes.

I simply blink at him and give him his pencil case back.

"You can have them, you know." He states as he gets in a sitting position.

"I don't need them." I retort.

"You _did_ need them." He raises an eyebrow at me.

"I don't need them anymore." was my clipped response.

He stared at me for another second before sighing and running a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Thank you." I mumble as the bell rings and the next class starts.

He blinks at me before giving me a lazy smile and dropping back on his desk.

I simply blink in confusion for the smile, but decide to drop it as my history teacher, Sarutobi-sensei, comes into the room.

* * *

**Hey, everybody!**

Okay, I know i have a lot to update already, but I really wanted to upload this one.

Since I'm on vacation and all, expect** a lot of** **updates**!

Tell me what you think, and even give me** advice** if you want!

Don't forget to **review**, they keep me focused.**  
**


	2. The Hero

After writing down the last of my notes, I begin packing up my writing utensils and putting them in my backpack so that Karin won't steal them again. It's a widely known that I once broke the wrist of a guy that went into my backpack without permission, so it's the safest place I could put it.

Upon hearing the bell ring, my third period Science teacher, Orochimaru, announced the upcoming test on Friday and left. I have to wonder how many people even heard him over the excited chatter for lunch.

Shrugging, I turn around to see Shikamaru still asleep on his desk. My eyebrow twitched in disbelief before I took my notebook and smacked him with it. Groaning, he opened a lazy eye to look at me.

"What?" he groaned.

"…The homework is on the last three pages of these notes. Here." I told him as I shoved my notebook in his face.

"You're being awfully troublesome." He pointed out as he sluggishly sat up.

"Just repaying the favor." I said while taking out my bento.

He blinked and sighed at my actions.

As I was getting up to go eat somewhere quiet, Naruto and Mr. Popular walked over.

"Thanks for waking him up, Sakura-chan! Come on Shikamaru, let's get some ramen!" he yelled while pumping his fist in the air.

Naruto Uzumaki, another person who treats me normally. Unfortunately, I'm still pissed at him, so I don't consider us on friendly terms. That damn liar. But maybe I'm being too harsh on him? Nah, I'm supposed to be the villain anyways.

"Do you want to eat with us?" Naruto asks me.

"Like hell." I reply before walking out of the door and into the hallway.

"Damn it Teme! I blame you!" I hear from the classroom.

After walking for a couple of minutes, I come across a few empty hallways. As I make my way through them, I notice a few people ahead of me. As I get closer, I realize that it's a group of guys ganging up on who looks to be Hinata Hyuuga.

"C'mon, let's have some _fun_ afterschool. What d'ya say?" smirked the guy in the middle.

"I-I c-can't, I have a c-curfew-" she was cut off by a hand slamming next to her face.

"Don't worry about that." Said Lackey #1.

"And you'll offer us some compensation for our generosity, won't you?" said money-grubbing Lackey#2.

"N-No…" she whispered out as she closed her eyes and leaned as far back as she could.

I stopped to stand next to them and glared, "Move."

"Huh? What do you want, brat?" the leader sneered at me.

"Yeah, we _third years_ are busy." boasted Lackey #2.

I just continued to glare at them as I took a step forward, their seniority not affecting me in the least.

"That hair… Oh crap! Guys, I think that's the Pink Demon." Lackey #1 said and stepped back.

"What? You mean this kid is the legendary freshman that put a gang leader in a coma?! I don't believe it." The leader yelled and looked down at me.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt in my left hand and dragged him down to eye-level, before punching him so hard in the cheek that his head slammed into the opposite wall. Lackey #2 charged at me with his fist raised, but I stepped back and kicked upwards, slamming into his bottom jaw and sending him flying onto his back. Lackey #1 just stood there frozen, unsure of what to do.

"Move." I commanded and he flinched before gathering his buddies and high-tailing it out of here. I began walking to my previous destination when a small voice stopped me.

"U-Um, th-thank you f-for saving m-me." Hinata said with a deep bow.

"They were in the way, that's all." I said without turning around. And then I left.

After walking back into the classroom, I sat in my seat and put my bento back into my backpack. Checking to make sure nothing was out of place, I remembered the dictionary and sighed.

"Every time you sigh, a bit of happiness flies away." drawled a lazy voice behind me, "Something wrong?"

"I have to buy a new English-Japanese dictionary, and they're expensive." I told Shikamaru nonchalantly.

"Hmm, how troublesome. Come to think of it, there was a book you wanted, right?" He drawled.

"It'll cost too much for both." I said and slapped him upside the head, "Come on."

Rubbing the side of his head and muttering "Troublesome woman," Shikamaru grabbed his back pack and followed me to our Calculus class.

Meanwhile, Hinata sat gently in her seat and peeked at the duo. With the events of the lunch period, she had so much to think about that she couldn't walk straight. Most of her thoughts focused on the Pink Demon, Sakura Haruno.

'_She saved me, yet acted like nothing happened. Surely the infamous Pink Demon would have wanted something, like money perhaps.'_

"There was a book you wanted, right?"

Hinata was shaken out of her reverie, _'A book? Come to think of it, Haruno-san's always reading or studying, isn't she?'_

'_Huh, can't afford it? But this is an elite school, only the rich or genius are allowed in! But there was a rumor about her being a scholarship student, and she does get top scores on tests… I guess she really is poor, especially if she can't buy two books.'_ Hinata looked down at her hands and scrunched her eyebrows in deep thought.

'_Well she did save me…'_

The beautiful autumn morning was ruined by the presence of dark gray clouds hanging overhead. Looking at them, Hinata sighed at her terrible luck and held a package closer to her chest as the chauffer drove her to school.

Once there, Hinata thanked him and began making her way to the classroom. She made sure to come early so that no one would see the present. But as she walked into the classroom, she heard footsteps outside the door.

Peeking through the window, she saw a figure in black and was relieved to see a familiar pink head of hair.

'_Oh, it's just Haruno-san. But what is she doing here so early?'_ Hinata wondered.

Putting her backpack down, Hinata decided against her better judgment to follow her. After jogging and making a few wrong turns, Hinata found a door slightly slid open.

'_But that's the nurse's office…'_

Straining to look through the crack, Hinata saw Sakura washing her right arm in the sink before going through a cabinet and taking out a roll of bandages. She grit her teeth and began wrapping it around her arm.

'_I-Is that blood? Why is she just wrapping bandages around a wound like that, she should go to the hospital!'_ Hinata thought in horror. Not wanting to see anymore, she left before she got caught and went straight to the classroom.

After putting her forgotten present on the correct desk, Hinata sat down and began reviewing her homework for lack of better things to do.

About a half-hour later with many students having shown up, Hinata was getting worried. Sakura still hasn't come to the classroom, which is usually the first thing she does. She should really have that wound checked out.

As if on cue, the door at the back of the classroom slid open and in walked the notorious Pink Demon, calm and collected. Hinata peeked over her textbook as Sakura set her backpack down and sat at her desk. Hesitantly, she picked up the lavender wrapped rectangle with a deep purple bow. Sakura looked around the present and read the '_To: Haruno-san_' on the bottom.

After pausing for a second, she slowly began to unwrap it. Looking at the two objects in her hand, Sakura hid the wrapping in her backpack and looked at Hinata from the corner of her eyes. Hinata instantly began fidgeting in her seat under the scrutiny of Sakura's eyes.

Then, as the bell rang, Sakura flipped open to the first page of the book and placed the new bookmark in it as she began reading.

Staring at her with wide eyes, Hinata's mouth formed a small smile.

She accepted the present.


	3. The Bodyguard

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

The book promised to be as good as I had hoped. Of course I didn't get too far, what with class about to start.

As I was putting the book away and taking out the materials necessary for class, I saw something missing and growled. I left my bento at home.

"Growling so early in the morning?" drawled a familiar lazy voice.

I glared at Shikamaru. He held his hands up in defeat.

"I thought you couldn't afford that." He said, gesturing to the book peeking out of my backpack.

"Payment." I explained. He just stared at me for a few moments as if he saw something I didn't.

It bothered me to no end.

The next three periods went by without incident, and lunch was looming. I glared more than normal today, so the class was quiet for the most part. When the bell finally rang, many students ran out of the classroom to avoid my wrath for whatever reason I had it. If only they knew, they would give me all of their food and then some. But unfortunately, I did not enjoy taking other people's stuff, so that wasn't an option.

I decided to take my new book and read on the roof because apparently, I had no lunch.

Hinata watched her savior take the present with her and out of the classroom. This made a small smile appear on her face.

'_Haruno-san must really treasure her things. She seems like a good person.'_ With her mind made up, Hinata took her bento with her and began following the infamous Pink Demon. After many wrong turns and overhearing people's warning about going on the roof, Hinata knew that Sakura must be up there. No one can instill fear as well as she can.

With her hand on the door handle, Hinata found herself hesitating. Was this really a good idea? Didn't this go against everything she was taught at home? It just might have, but it didn't matter. Hinata was scared.

Being the heiress of one of the largest companies in the country made her a frequent target for assassinations and kidnapping. At the same time, people befriended and abused her for her father's wealth. The occurrence yesterday was not the first, but she typically had her cousin, Neji, with her at all times. Yesterday proved that Hinata can't always rely on her cousin. With her determination renewed, the young heiress opened the door.

I was just enjoying the fantastic new book I received while ignoring my stomach. I am so hungry, even this book looks delicious. The click of a door opening brought me out of my delusions. I made a move to stand, ready for a fight, and froze upon seeing Hinata through the crack.

Sensing no violence I relaxed and sat back down, facing the school gate. I watched the students milling about, eating, talking with their friends. I was unable to focus on my book, the adrenaline of being watched kept me on edge regardless of whether or not there was a threat.

I eventually heard small footsteps behind me and kept my body calm, no need to put an heiress in the hospital. But I still couldn't help but feel suspicious of her actions, she just stood there behind me watching the same scene.

"I… It's pretty, isn't it?" she asked hesitantly.

I didn't respond, but my silent gaze and relaxed posture was enough of an answer. The scene was certainly beautiful. Orange leaves littered the floor while people flooded the courtyard, a gentle breeze here and there. It calmed me greatly.

Hinata was still standing behind me, fidgeting a bit now. I knew she came for something because otherwise she wouldn't want to involve herself with someone like me. Everyone was like that. Having had enough of this game, I tilted my head up to look at her from underneath my hood. I found her doing the same to me, but more nervously. I gave a slight nod to tell her to speak, and she flinched in surprise.

I closed my eyes as she began her nervous stuttering, not hearing a single coherent word. Finally, I had enough.

"What?" I glared at the sky before me.

She winced at my tone, but I pushed my compassion away. If she had something to say, she should have thought it out beforehand. Otherwise, it's just a waste of both of our time.

"U-Um, H-Haruno-san?" she finally said.

I blinked to show I was listening.

"I-I wanted to th-thank you properly f-for yesterday." I said.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye before sighing and holding up the book, waving it a bit with my wrist. She blushed and looked back down again.

"Y-You see, I get b-bullied a lot. I-I was wondering if y-you could… um… p-pro-" she hesitated.

I drew an exasperated breath. She seemed to get the message and continued.

"W-Would you p-protect me?!" she squeaked.

I looked at her with a calm, bored expression, not understanding her words. Hinata senses my disbelief and looks me in the eye for a few moments to show she's not kidding. I simply turn to look back at the sky, not sure of how to answer.

"I-I could p-pay you! Buy y-you any book you w-want. A-Anything, just p-please." She finishes with a deep bow.

Now there's something you don't see every day.

At my silence she just fidgets and leans a bit toward me, "I c-could also g-get your w-wound treated."

My eyes widen at her words. In my frenzy to treat myself, I hadn't noticed any witnesses. The last thing I need is for word to get out that I'm injured. The fights would never cease.

Unconsciously, I grip my injured arm. Seeing this, Hinata winces and begins apologizing. My gaze turns melancholic as I remember when I used to act that way.

Closing my eyes once again to savor the gentle breeze, I pick up my book and slowly stand up before stretching out my muscles except for my arm. Hinata's gaze follows my body as I turn around to face the door and pause.

"I'm hungry." I said casually.

Hinata stood rooted in place until I began walking. I could feel her relieved smile as she clumsily caught up to me.

* * *

**Wow, it's been forever!**

I can't believe I haven't uploaded anything in two months. I feel ashamed.

So here is my work after all this time, what do you think?

**Review** and cuss me out or give me suggestions on what you'd like to happen!

They keep me **motivated!**


	4. The Brawler

Walking down the halls with Hinata in tow proved to be more difficult than I had originally thought. She radiated nervousness and could not handle the stares of the onlookers, causing her to trip and bump into others frequently. Hinata tried to apologize each time but I left her behind, not wanting to waste any more time. In response, Hinata began giving quick apologies before running to catch up with me.

As we walked past the path to the cafeteria, Hinata began fidgeting and attempting to speak without ever getting the words out. This continued on for about thirty seconds, me waiting for whatever it is that she wanted to say.

Having finally had enough, I snapped at her, "What?"

This startled her, making her shrink back in fear. I sighed mentally, this job better be worth the pay. I turned to face her with my arms in my pockets. Under my hood and through my bangs radiated the irritation I currently felt, probably the cause of her nervousness. I outwardly sighed this time, allowing myself to calm down before giving her a look to speak from under my hood.

This seemed to calm her a little and gave her the courage to speak, "U-Um, wh-where are w-we going?" Hinata stuttered.

"Food." I said simply, pointing in the direction in which we were walking.

Hinata swallowed and spoke, "But that w-way is to the stall."

Sakura stared at Hinata silently for a moment. At first Hinata believed her to be thinking along the lines of, 'Isn't that obvious, stupid?' but after getting a good look at her face Hinata was surprised to see her tilting her head slightly as if asking, 'Is that wrong?'

Hinata wanted to throw this thought from her mind, but it stuck in her vision as she continued looking at her new bodyguard. Not being able to hold it in anymore, Hinata asked the question on her mind while praying to the gods to spare her, "U-Um, c-could it be that you d-didn't know about the s-stalls?"

A silence hung in the air, proving Hinata's theory. The way Sakura's face froze was in a way… kind of cute, Hinata thought. Suddenly feeling more comfortable, Hinata took the initiative for the first time in her life, "The s-stalls sell out qu-quickly, so the o-only food left is in the c-cafeteria."

Sakura blinked at her, and after a few more seconds of silence, Hinata had to stop herself from smiling in disbelief, "C-Could it also b-be that you don't know wh-where the cafeteria is?"

Sakura looked at her for a second before averting her gaze to the side. Hinata had to cover her mouth with her hand. Motioning for Sakura to follow her, Hinata led them to the building adjoined to the let of the main building. All the while, Hinata thought about her new bodyguard with a smile because at that point she seemed like a normal girl.

As we reached the lunchroom I walked over to stand against the wall outside. Hinata followed me questioningly but I stopped her with my gaze, "Inside." I ordered with a head gesture to the right.

"Wh-Why?" Hinata asked before she heard whispers coming from behind her. She turned to see two boys whispering to each other about the sight before them, before quickly averting their eyes and speeding up their pace at the knowledge of being noticed. Hinata turned back to see Sakura staring off into space, her message clear: 'This is what happens to those who are near me.' This was Hinata's last chance to escape before she truly got involved with the infamous Pink Demon, and Hinata refused to lie later.

Then another problem arose, "U-Um, but w-we can't take the food o-outside." Hinata mumbled.

"I'll deal with it." I growled.

"Wh-What would you like?" Hinata asked, apparently not sensing my irritation.

"No ramen." I sigh, glaring in her direction. She seemed to get the message and entered the building to buy our food.

I continued to wait while leaning on the wall next to the door. People coming and going would grow quiet at the sight of me, slowing down and then quickly leaving as if I was a rare animal of some sort that they were afraid to go near. By this time several minutes had passed and I was growing irritated- no. I was not growing irritated, I was growing worried. A girl like Hinata can only be described as vulnerable, which is why she hired me.

Sighing, I got up off the wall right as I heard the cafeteria grow silent. I narrowed my eyes and walked briskly to the entryway. As I looked inside a path opened for me out of fear, allowing me to see what had occurred.

Hinata was cowering in front of Karin, whose top was now dripping with ramen broth. Instead of going mad or jumping in, I sighed. This was to be expected, after all, from a girl who can barely walk straight. This is also one of the reasons I demanded no ramen, as this situation was within the proability range.

Hinata noticed me with her eyes screaming for help, as Karin was facing away from me. I crossed my arms and gave her a leveled gaze, conveying my plans to stay out of this conflict and my desire for Hinata to resolve this herself. She whimpered at this and flinched at Karin's yelling. I relaxed as even if this problem would not be resolved, a teacher would soon come to brake up the fight.

This compromise however was destroyed by the resounding sound of a slap echoing within the walls of the cafeteria. I sharpened my gaze to see Hinata sprawled on the ground, holding her cheek, and through the cracks of her fingers I saw blood. This act determines Karin as a _bully_, putting her within my domain. I strengthened my posture and walked toward the center of the cafeteria, whispers arising from the student body at the sight of the Pink Demon interfering.

Karin smirked at the Hyuuga heiress' expression, knowing she had no way of paying her back. The whispers of the student body only egged her on. Her smirk soon fell as she caught their words about the Pink Demon, with all eyes behind her. Karin glared at the floor and turned to punish the girl for stealing the people's attention.

Hinata also looked up to see Sakura calmly walking up to Karin with her hands in her pockets. She wanted to scream out for Sakura not to interfere lest she be expelled through Karin's power of influence, but no words came out. Regardless of people's assumptions, Hinata was not a pure-hearted girl. She got angry and she felt sad. While she never fought back, Hinata felt resentment, she desired vengeance… and she felt ashamed. That is why she lowered her hand and turned away as Sakura approached her tormentor.

Hinata kept telling herself that there was a reason that Sakura had yet to do anything to fight against Karin, even though Karin targets her. Sakura is smart and would not recklessly hurt her, and above all, from what Hinata has seen... Sakura was kind. She helped her in the hallway.

She was humble. She denied helping her.

She was cute. She did not know about the lunchroom.

She was… normal.

Yet at the sight of Karin's cocky smirk as she raised her palm up to slap Sakura, Hinata was reminded of the shred of truth behind the rumors.

_The student body cried out at the first hits sent between the girls, none of Karin's landing. Within seconds, Sakura had overtaken her._

And she gaped at the truth of the nature of the Pink Demon.

_The teachers had finally reached the lunchroom and attempted to pry Sakura off of Karin. Kakashi whispered something into her ear as he restrained her. She grinded her teeth and allowed herself to be taken away._

And she cried at the sight of a beautiful creature trapped in a small cage, being forced to lose itself to break free.


	5. The Tutor

Disclaimer: This is an AU, so I obviously don't own Naruto. They should make a high school spoof, however. With an awesome Sakura.

* * *

Having never been taken to the principal's office and being gone for the opening ceremony, Hinata did not know what to expect when she and Sakura were taken to see them. What she saw, however, was completely beyond her expectations.

When the door opened to reveal a busty blonde woman with a tattoo on her forehead, drooling all over her paperwork with empty bottles lining the floor, Hinata almost thought that she had been knocked out back in the cafeteria. However when she heard her bodyguard sigh and walk into the room, the confused girl numbly followed after her not knowing what to do. Hinata squeaked when Sakura slammed her head down on the principal's desk, surprising the woman awake with a start,

"Who the hell dares- oh, it's just you Sakura." She calmed down when she saw the familiar pink hair poking out of the girl's hood, "No wonder Shizune thinks of you as her little sister, you're both evil… always ruining my precious beauty sleep…" she mumbled the last part.

Hinata looked back and forth between the two as they both sat down in their respective seats, blushing when she realized they were waiting for her. She quickly scrambled into the only other available chair, making Sakura sigh once again at her nervousness, which in turn made a gloom cloud hiver over Hinata's head.

Tsunade watched the interaction between the two curiously, "So what did you do this time?"

"Fight." Sakura answered boredly.

Tsunade's eye twitched, "That's obvious considering it's you. I meant, what did you do to get caught this time?" Hinata blinked at her response. Their banter was almost… friendly. Actually it was friendly, not the tone used between students and staff.

Also what did the woman mean by 'get caught' Hinata wondered. While not all of her fights were witnessed, the principal is making it sound like Sakura's blatant violation of the school rules is often bypassed. Although it is true that no one has heard of the Pink Demon ever getting suspended, even though she fights quite often. Hinata pondered as to what the reason might be for her bodyguard's special treatment as the principal began grilling said girl for answers.

"-So, what did you do and why is this girl here with you?" the woman concluded while pointing at the awkward girl. Hinata flinched at the sudden question, even though it was not directed at her. In fact, they talked as if Hinata wasn't even in the room, or did she just have that little presence?

"It's no big deal, Tsunade." Sakura answered casually. So the woman's name is Tsunade, Hinata thought at the sudden bit of information. It took a second for the heiress to realize that a student-no, the biggest delinquent in school- had just called the principal by her given name.

"That's not an answer." And she's okay with it! What is going on?!

A few seconds passed with the two alphas staring each other down. Finally bored of their little game, Sakura sighed and answered, "I punched Karin."

"Goddamnit, of all the people!" Tsunade sighed exasperatingly. Hinata was even more shocked, it would've been fine if it was someone else?! Sakura just sat there as if they were discussing the weather man and she bet he'd be right for once.

"In that case, no matter what I do you need a punishment. How bad did you beat her?" Tsunade asked quickly.

"Broken nose job, bruised face, ripped out hair…" the pinkette began counting on her fingers.

"A severe punishment!" the busty blonde pinched the bridge of her nose in disbelief, or maybe resignation knowing that only Sakura could have done this and felt nothing about it. Hinata honestly could no longer tell the difference, but she could not simply allow her savior to take all the blame.

So for the second time in her life, Hinata spoke up, "U-Um, it w-was my f-fault…"

She said it so softly that Tsunade blinked, wondering if she was just hearing things. Then she saw Sakura's eyes move to look sideways at the girl on her left. Honestly, Tsunade had forgotten that she was even there, "What?"

"I-It was m-my fault." Hinata clenched the fabric of her jacket tightly, "I p-paid her t-to do it. I-I should g-get punished i-instead."

Tsunade stared in disbelief at the pink-haired girl, "You became a hitman?!"

Hinata choked on air as Sakura looked at the principal as if she was an idiot. The blonde blinked and then grinned sheepishly, "That's just the alcohol talking." Hinata was beginning to question that proclamation.

"I fight bullies." Sakura explained slowly, as if speaking to a child and not the person in charge of the school. Hinata actually had to bite back a small grin.

"A bodyguard, huh? What do you make?" Tsunade leaned in and whispered.

"Lunch." Sakura replied as monotone as ever. Even still, Hinata could understand which emotions the girl was trying to convey. She wondered how the pinkette was able to do that.

"Really? That little. Aw well, in that case I can't give you too harsh of a punishment, as long as you fill out all of the paperwork, that is. Thirty weeks of community service with additional monthly counseling sessions, for each of you. You get punished while the other one receives a clear conscience." Tsunade decided, gesturing to Hinata as 'the other one'. Sakura nodded and the two of them filled out some papers and stood up to leave, confusing Hinata at how relaxed she felt when she was supposedly receiving her punishment.

"Oh, and Sakura? You're suspended for the rest of the day." Tsunade grinned at her. Hinata wondered if that was revenge for the violent wakeup call.

The next day was abundant with gossip about the previous day's fight. That instance not only strengthened the Pink Demon's reputation, but also earned her some respect from the groups that couldn't stand the stuck-up rich girl I had beaten into skipping school. I would probably be challenged to even more fights on my way home, however I have no time for that. An important unit test is coming up this Friday and my science teacher Orochimaru is widely known for being a sadist at giving grades. His class was one of the most undesirable to be placed in, aside from Anko's gym class.

However there is one saving grace. The last thirty minutes of class on the last two days before the test are reserved specially for study hall, and with their obnoxious leader gone the popular girls have no reason to be loud, giving the class the peace they need to study. I looked from the corner of my eyes to see Ino boredly flipping through her Biology textbook, studying attentively unbeknownst to the rest of the class. I sighed at her secretive nature, although she seems to be such a bitch, Ino was actually quite a stickler when it came to school.

I focused once again on my study guide when I heard quiet, hesitant footsteps approaching me from behind. I relaxed as I realized whose they were, only one girl would approach me willingly with those kinds of steps. I looked to see Hinata bring her own study guide up to me, holding back embarrassed tears and trying to form words yet not letting them be heard.

Hinata decided this was a bad idea. She should not have disturbed someone who so greatly cares about their education, well, except for the routine fights around the campus. She lowered her head and was about to go back to her seat when she heard a voice.

"Mastication." The monotone voice said.

Hinata looked to see Sakura looking over at her study guide and the one missing answer on the page. She must've assumed that was the problem, and she was correct. Hinata didn't know the scientific word to describe eating, and cellphones were forbidden during class. All who broke this rule had to write up a lab report on the effects of hydrochloric acid on smartphones. Their teacher really did like to watch them suffer.

Feeling a bit more confident, Hinata flipped the page back and pointed to another blank slot which Sakura also answered for her. Hinata was glad that the pinkette had been kind enough to patiently answer her questions when she herself should have been studying, but with a never before felt surge of confidence, Hinata asked one selfish question, "C-Can you t-tutor me?"

Because it was study hall, everyone was allowed to move their desks as they pleased and chat in groups. However, whenever someone moved their desk to face away from Sakura, they feared her reaching over and grabbing their necks from behind. This paranoia led to the desk in front of, and to the right of her being abandoned whenever possible, and everyone moving as far away as they could, except for Shikamaru of course who just slept behind her. This is why no one heard Hinata's request.

Except for Sakura herself, that is. She looked to her right and Hinata followed her line of vision to the empty desk nest to the pinkette. Hinata understood what she meant and retrieved her backpack as Sakura moved their desks to face one another. They both sat, with Hinata always asking for help when she reached a difficult question.

Then they reached one that had both Sakura and Hinata stumped. Hinata wondered what they should do, considering everyone feared Sakura when she saw the pinkette rustling in her backpack. Hinata watched curiously as the girl pulled out a decent-sized dictionary and threw it at the boy sleeping in the next row. Hinata cringed when it hit him with dead center aim. The boy she recognized to be Shikamaru Nara groggily got up and glared at the object that had hit him as if it was the reason for all of life's problems.

He looked to Sakura, knowing she was the only person who would actually throw a hard-cover book at someone's head as a wakeup call. He raised his eyebrow in question when Sakura pointed to a question in her booklet. He reached over to read what it said and began to explain, "It's a trick question, try to focus on the numbers instead of the phrases." He finished with a yawn.

He then noticed the Hyuuga heiress and looked questioningly at the pinkette, when he noticed their desks bumped up to face across from each other. Hinata was frazzled over how to answer the obvious question, when her thoughts were disrupted by the scraping of a desk being moved. Shikamaru had moved his desk up to theirs and began helping with some of the questions they could not answer.

And so their little study group began.

* * *

Wow, this was actually not difficult to type up at all. I don't feel this way too often.

Yay, I'm improving!

_Today's Question:_

_What do you think of the current relationships surrounding our little Pink Demon?_


End file.
